


My fellow wolves

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, Geralt is so pretty here, I love Paul Bullion's hair, Lambert too, M/M, Top Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Well, it seem I love spoil Eskel so... Lambert and Geralt take care of his... ehm... needs.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. Netflix version

I look at this Eskel/Geralt/Lambert drawing and... I'm proud of myself. The little me who wanted to created beautiful thing and told stories is happy. Maybe tomorrow I'm going to do something ugly but today isn't the day. 

Fun fact: I wanted to draw them as videogame version but I got carry away and I drew Netflix!Geralt in autopilot! He was so pretty I haven't the heart to erase him ಥ‿ಥ

Ps. Next chapter will be with them from the videogame! For real this time LOL


	2. Who wants to ride me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gameversion is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a long vacation from pencil and sfumato, this made me crazy  
> (I've a complicated relationship with this technique: I love it, it's my favorite technique, but It's very exhausting)

What my brain created while I was drawing:

**Eskel** : Who wants to ride me?

 **Lambert** : It's my turn.

 **Geralt** : What?! ( ಠ ಠ )

 **Lambert** : You got to ride all year, so...

 **Geralt** : WTF? When?

 **Lambert** : You've Roach, so Eskel's mine... fuck off horse girl.

 **Geralt** : (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

 **Eskel** : ...you can ride my face, Geralt.

LOL Come to say hello on my twitter ([artemisiatodd](https://twitter.com/ArtemisiaTodd)), you'll find me tweet silly things like this and post my WIPs (◕‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
